When the sky fell
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: De niña deseó amoldar las nubes. Pero con los rayos que Dios envió; el cielo se cayó y la tierra se partió. Sus alas no aparecieron y no se pudo elevar. Odia dónde está y lo que es; un ángel caído —como Lucifer— expulsado por la perfección e impulsado a la repulsión de todo. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Agosto2015 —Sorano Aguria. Del Foro GJM"
1. Tierra y cielo

**Claim:** Sorano Aguria. **  
Advertencias:** Ninguna. **  
Words** **: 421,** sin nada; sin título, sin notas de autor. Solo texto. **  
Notas de autor:** Me he prometido participar en cada mes de apreciación y este pues bueno, debido al género que me tocó y a la personalidad que tiene Sorano, esto será meramente psicológico, eso creo e intentaré. Cualquier comentario, duda, crítica, sugerencia son bienvenidos. El primer drabble corresponde a la emoción y me tocó odio. **  
Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 **When the sky fell  
CAP I: Tierra y Cielo**

* * *

El cielo tan cerca de la perfección —los ángeles— y ella tan cerca del averno. Pisa y pisa y lo que encuentra bajo sus zapatos es pura tierra. Plastas interminables de ella. Estúpida, aburrida y sucia tierra.

Se compara con la tierra y ve similitud. Así es como comienza a odiar… porque si tienes tierra en las manos, las lavas. Si tienes tierra en los pantalones, la sacudes. A nadie le gusta estar en la tierra —y ni la tierra—.

Tierra; sucia, seca, húmeda. A veces fría y otras calurosa. La tierra nunca es buena, por todo hay quejas, si tienes calor o frío, si llueve y si no. Te jode, solo hace clamar hasta envidiar y pedir ir al cielo. El mundo solo tiene odio y más odio. Mismo que la contaminó y la pudrió, o quizás solo la están tratando como la basura que es. La tierra es polvo y ella es polvo, uno bien aborrecido; estorba.

El cielo y la tierra son tan diferentes. Uno yace en lo alto, viendo con tristeza —por eso llueve— lo feo que es el mundo; muerte, maldad, hambre, sentimientos impuros.

Y ella detesta eso que ve y vive —eso de lo que es parte, lo que es ella—. El odio la hizo quién es; con ese sentimiento cruel que la hace repudiar donde tiene sus pies y sus pies: a ella.

Odia tanto que se agrieta. Detesta tanto que se hunde. Aborrece tanto que se seca. Y lo mismo pasa con su alma —todo se le regresa—.

Por eso la tierra, desde más abajo, ve hacia arriba con suma inferioridad y con envidia lo radiante del cielo. Con luz y perfección. Con su propia decoración y con unos colores que inspiran paz y no sangre. Eso es puro, no como un mundo en el que la antipatía es la reina y señora.

Da coraje —aversión— porque no se parece nada al cielo, se parece más a la tierra; rasgada, vacía, hundida y envidiosa. Pequeña e insignificante. Imperfecta y odiosa. Busca destruir y destruirse.

Da más rabia porque es un ángel caído —como Lucifer— expulsado por la perfección e impulsado a la repulsión de todo.

Sorano solo odia, odia y odia. Es una plasta de tierra —insignificante— que termina por ser barrida y escondida debajo de la alfombra para no ser vista. Por eso odia vivir en la tierra. Porque entre más vive, más se convierte en polvo y más se aleja de la perfección; del cielo y los ángeles.

* * *

 **No lo sé. Creí que me iba a salir mejor xDDD pero ya qué (?) no voy a poder hacerlo de otra forma. Tan buena que soy con los problemas mentales de mi OTP y con Sorano no pude DD: Es una persona rota y me cae bien, digo no la amo como a Minerva, pero de que me cae bien por sus matices oscuros, sádicos y crueles, me cae bien. Bien, lo que quise mostrar de ella es ese sentimiento de repudio y autodestrucción- Piensen que es como una manzana que se pone a lado de una podrida, pero ella es la podrida. ¡Exacto! Acción y reacción. XDD**

 **En fin. Saludines.**


	2. Nubes

**Claim:** Sorano Aguria. **  
Advertencias:** Ninguna. **  
Words** **:** **376** **,** sin nada; sin título, sin notas de autor. Solo texto. **  
Notas de autor:** Aquí tengo el segundo drabble, recién salido del horno, este corresponde al rated T Será todo amor y toda paz. Claro, mostrando los trastornos mentales míos XDD Gracias a _LittleDreame_ r por leer, comentar y añadir a sus favoritos. Este drabble va para ti. Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos. **  
Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 **When the sky fell  
CAP II: Nubes**

* * *

Cuando Sorano era una niña pequeña, gustaba de tirarse en la verde hierba, colocar los brazos tras la nuca, cruzar la pierna derecha y mandar la vista hacia el cielo.

Esa posición era su favorita —y la repetía a diario— porque de esa forma se tranquilizaba. _«_ _Nunca fue una niña normal, siempre fue de esas que se dan cuenta de todo y de las que preguntan para tener respuestas_ _»_ _._

Pero con ver las nubes flotar por encima de todo, ella podía olvidar los problemas de su casa —de la vida y de su propia existencia— para interrogar por cosas simples y tontas.

A veces se cuestionaba, si las nubes eran de algodón y si podía acostarse en ellas para flotar por el mundo. En otras ocasiones se preguntaba a qué sabían; quizás eran dulces y azucaradas por su esponjosa forma.

 _«_ _Y, ¿si las tocaba? ¿Podía su manita, alguna vez alcanzar una nube y atraparla para meterla en un frasco?_ _»_

Por ello, estiraba su pequeño brazo y cerraba un ojo; porque de esa forma todo parecía más alcanzable y real. Creía que sus dedos eran una red y las nubes eran mariposas que podía atrapar.

Cada nube era única en forma y tamaño; se le antojaba amoldarlas. Aunque no le disgustaba encontrarle figura cada una de ellas —animales, cosas, personas, flores—. Lo que sea, en el cielo siempre había algo nuevo y bonito por ver.

Otras ocasiones, deseó que las nubes cayeran —como la nieve, los rayos o la lluvia—, para poder montarse en una _«si Sorano no puede ir a las nubes, que las nubes vengan a Sorano»._

Pero cada día, las nubes se hicieron más y más inalcanzables, solo las podría tocar el día en que cielo se cayera. Quizás los únicos que podían darle forma eran los ángeles, y ese fue su castigo: osar en querer hacer algo que no puede, por ser una simple mortal —una expulsada del cielo—.

Ahora que está grande lo ve: las nubes son de gas —no de algodón—. Si las toca, se deshacen. Tampoco se amoldan y ni tienen sabor. Las nubes están ahí para adornar el cielo y, también, están para recordarle algo; que una vez fue niña y soñó.

* * *

 **Dejaré esto por aquí y me iré**. **Que mi intento de suspenso es hacer "enfermizo" el afán que Sorano tiene por ser un ángel, más información en los otros dos capítulos.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Rayos

**Claim:** Sorano Aguria. **  
Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
 **Words** **:** **285,** sin nada; sin título, sin notas de autor. Solo texto. **  
Notas de autor:** Aquí el tercer drabble. El random fue bueno conmigo que prefiero esto que primer beso. xDD Gracias a _LittleDreamer,_ espero que este drabble no te decepcione y a _Tsumicchi,_ miré que te uniste al reto yeih~ Espero con ansias tus drabbles. **  
Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 **When the sky fell  
CAP III: Rayos**

* * *

Cuando el cielo se cayó, los rayos fueron los primeros en tocar la indigna tierra.

Hubo una vez una niña que anheló ser un ángel, el cielo y tocar las nubes. Ese pequeño ser, pensó que cuando los dioses manifestaran su ira a través de un sonido y energía celestial ―truenos y rayos―, sus alas aparecerían y se elevaría por lo alto.

Por eso, le gustan los estruendos y los relámpagos. Ambos simbolizan poder y castigo. A esas alturas de su vida, sabe que tarde o temprano será penada con los rayos enviados por el Dios del cielo y los truenos avalarán el grito de ira divina de éste.

Va bajo una tormenta fuertísima y su camino se ilumina a causa de una energía celeste, ligada a un poderoso y sonoro grito celestial que aclama _por ella_. Espectacular para Sorano, aterrador para los mortales.

El cielo retumba y ríe, la tierra se parte. Un rayo cae y la alcanza. Nadie llora por ella ―llueve, truena y relampaguea―. Una explosión de luz y un sonido que vienen de un cielo que siempre quiso tocar y amoldar. Un cielo que siempre envidió.

Los dioses la buscan y ella quiere ir con ellos; porque es una alada que va a tirar de un carruaje que transporta a un Dios que lanza rayos con su fusta.

Ríe porque se eleva en lo alto. Disfruta porque es iluminada por una luz celestial. Muere porque el cielo ruge y caen rayos « _I_ _mponentes, santos, espléndidos, leves, aéreos, con sonidos espantosos, violentos»_ que atraviesan las nubes luminosas, con un sonido estruendoso.

Un final perfecto ―digno de ángeles―. Un rayo que es enviado en busca de un ángel expulsado años atrás.

* * *

 **Dejaré aquí el suspense ―de aquí al otro sábado―. XDD Bites :3 Mi drabble más corto para bien o para mal. XD**

 **Énfasis en:**

 ***** **Cultura Acadia.** Por la imagen de la diosa que va con un guardián alado, jalando un carruaje donde el Dios **  
*Cultura griega.** _Un himno refiere a los relámpagos de Zeus en términos de miedo y asombro: "imponentes, santos, espléndidos, leves, aéreos, con sonidos espantosos, violentos, luz etérea (leve o casi ausente), con voz enojada, rayos a través de nubes luminosas (limpias) con sonido estruendoso"._


	4. Sol y luna

**Claim:** Sorano Aguria. **  
Advertencias:** Algo raro y retrato flojo de una muerte anunciada. **  
Words** **:** **375** sin nada; sin título, sin notas de autor. Solo texto. **  
Notas de autor:** Aquí el drabble final de esta serie. Me ha gustado escribir sobre Sorano y explorar un género nuevo. Quizás no lo hice tan bien pero he aquí el intento. Review, crítica y sugerencia, bienvenidos. **  
Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

* * *

 **When the sky fell  
CAP IV: Sol y luna**

* * *

Arriba, en el cielo, justo atrás del sol; hay un Dios —mismo que la atravesó con su rayo— que mandó por ella. Cuando su cuerpo se iluminó, pensó que era el momento de volver a casa.

Sorano lo supo desde que era una niña pequeña: ella no pertenece a este mundo. Ella es una caída, quien estuvo condenada a vivir con los mortales por mero castigo. Pero cuando muriese, cuando Dios mandara por ella, sus alas retorna _rían_ , un aura incandescente brota _ría_ de su cuerpo y escala _ría_ los cielos.

Vola _ría_ y di _ría_ adiós. Flota _ría_ cerca de la luna y goza _ría_ de los rayos del sol.

Eso esperó. Pero la condena para una caída, más allá que perder sus alas, es seguir en la tierra ―pese a estar muerta―, para continuar odiando y añorar el día en que el cielo caiga, para estar en él nuevamente. Dejó de existir, pero sigue siendo una desalada.

Huele a podrido.

Su corazón no late.

No respira.

Sus nervios no responden.

Sus venas no bombean sangre.

Y todo en ella se está pudriendo.

Murió, murió cuando el cielo cayó y ese rayo la tocó. Ve las perforaciones de entrada y salida de éste en su cuerpo, hasta sintió dolor y olió la carne quemada a causa de ello. Su momento llegó, lo buscó y lo esperó paciente ―morir implicaba volver a casa―.

Pero los rayos se esfumaron, apareció la noche para después darle paso al astro rey. Sus órganos se pudren, huele horrible.

Con el sol o con luna; ella sigue ahí tirada y muerta, los gusanos comienzan a comerse lo que queda de ella.

Y lo comprendió. No van a venir por ella. Ella no va a irse, sus alas no aparecerán _«una vez que las pierdes, jamás vuelven»._ Porque es un alma en pena.

En lo alto ve volando a unas figuras aladas y las lágrimas se escurren por sus ojos mientras intenta estirar su brazo para tocarlos, pero no los alcanza. Grita que vengan por ella, pero no la escuchan.

Sorano se va a quedar ahí: muerta y sin alas. Apestosa y olvidada. Carcomida y abandonada. Porque que así es para los ángeles expulsados; solo gozan del sol y la luna, pero jamás los merecerán. Jamás serán salvados.

* * *

 **En mi mente se mira mejor ―lo juro―. Es la primera vez que calo con una enfermedad mental así y no es nada fácil. Espero que me hayan entendido (?) que quise encaminar el odio que Sorano siente por ella misma ―y por la tierra― al tal grado de creerse eso. Pobre, me pasé. Bueno: ¡NO LO VUELVO A HACER!**

 **Énfasis en:**

* **Síndrome de Cotard** , también llamado **delirio de negación** o **delirio nihilista** , es una enfermedad mental relacionada con la hipocondría. El afectado por el síndrome de Cotard cree estar muerto (tanto figurada como literalmente), estar sufriendo la putrefacción de los órganos o simplemente no existir.

En 1880, el neurólogo Jules Cotard, describió la condición como _Le délire des négations_ (el delirio de negación), un síndrome psiquiátrico de severidad variada. Un caso leve se caracteriza por el desamparo y el auto-odio, y los casos intensos se determinan por intensos delirios de negación y depresión psiquiátrica crónica.


End file.
